I'll Wait For You
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: I'll Wait For You by Joe Nichols song fic of Michael and Liz


"The snow in Montana was three feet high.

The lady at the counter said: There ain't no flights.

And so he called her on the telephone.

He said: I'll rent a car and I'll drive home."

"Hey baby," said Michael to his wife of fifty years.

"Where are you?" asked Liz as her voice crackled, and cracked.

"Somewhere in Montana, but I'll get home," said Michael with determination ever present.

"Be safe please," begged Liz as she fretted over the snow.

"I'm getting a car, and I'll be home," said Michael.

"Take your time. I don't need you scrapped off the road," said Liz laughing lightly.

"I'll be okay. Is Lex, and Bella there yet?" asked Michael not wanting her to be alone.

"They are both here. Lex brought Clare and the girls. I'm about to throw him out if he doesn't stop pestering me," said Liz knowing her husband knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

"He's worried that's all," said Michael getting quiet.

"Like father like son," said Liz.

"You would know, Parker" said Michael.

"You're the love of my life, so of course I would," said Liz.

For a while they just listen to the breathing of the ones they love more than life itself. Moments fill with so much meaning that transcended time and distance for two so in love even now. Not a word spoke yet more was said in those moment than what could be said in a lifetime between two in love.

"I love you so much," said Michael breaking the silence.

"I know you do, and I love you more than words can tell," said Liz.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Michael feeling something in his heart that scared him.

"I know you will cause you're the stubborn, bullheaded, and strong willed man I fell in love with," said Liz smiling as a memory came to mind.

"I just got my car," said Michael smiling in victory of this small accomplishment.

"Good," said Liz as her smile weakened.

"I'll get there I promise you. Nothing is going to stop me, and we'll be together." said Michael with hope in his heart he'd get there in time.

"I know. I know, Michael" said Liz as the old Michael spark showed through his gruff voice of the old man he was now.

"You mean the world to me and I'm not going keep you waiting long this time. I gonna be there soon I promise," said Michael.

"I'll wait for you like all the times before cause I love you. You're worth waiting for no matter what, Michael" said Liz.

"And she said: I'll wait for you.

Like I did last year at Christmas

time with your family here and

your truck broke down out in

San Antonio and the gifts stayed

wrapped until you got home.

Oh, this ain't nothin' new

Sweetheart, I'll wait for you."

Standing by the door Liz watched down the driveway as the snow came down.

"Mom, he'll be fine," said Lex as he put his hand on his mom's shoulder.

"I know I just worry that's all. It's a wife's right to worry cause we love the man we married." said Liz as the started to come down faster.

"Don't stand here too long please," said Lex.

"I'll be in as soon as your father comes through this front door," said Liz with determination in her eyes, and Lex knew his mother couldn't be swayed.

"Take your wrap at least please," begged Lex holding her ladder knitted wrap.

"If you go back to Clare and the girls, and let your poor mother alone," said Liz wheeling and dealing.

"As long as you wear," said Lex holding it out.

"You got yourself a deal," said Liz taking it and wrapping up because she was getting cold.

Lex's foot steps got farther and farther away, and Liz smile lightly. He was a good kid, but it was her place to wait for Michael. Laughter of Clare, and the girls Michelle, and Blare filled the house, and brought this old place to life in Liz's eyes. Still watching for Michael Liz laughed lightheartedly at the irony that they had a boy, and their son had two girls.

"Grinma," came a small voice causing Liz to turn around.

Bending down Liz saw Blare who was only two.

"Hey Baby Girl," said Liz as she scooped her up, and wrapped her wrap around the girl.

"Wear iz Pappaul?" asked Blare.

"He went bye, bye," said Liz.

"Comb ome swoon?" asked Blare.

"Yes , he is, Baby Girl," said Liz.

"Hey where is my littlest munchkin?" asked Bella come out to the door.

"Hear, Antie," said Blare reaching for her Aunt, and Liz handed her over to her daughter.

"Won't you come in just for a little while and you can come back?" asked Bella.

"What would you do if it was your husband?" asked Liz knowing the answer.

"Stay there until he came home to me," said Bella.

Then through the snow Liz saw a shadow making it's way through the snow, and she knew it was her Michael. She broke into a dead run for him, and when she reached him she threw her arms around him.

"Michael," said Liz breathlessly.

"Woman, I love you," said Michael wrapping his arms around her, and swung her around and around.

"Now he's on his cell phone in a Coupe Deville.

Talkin' to the one he loves and always will.

His heart is breakin' 'cause she's there alone.

Her heart is achin' 'cause she wants him home."

"Hey baby," said Michael as he heard her pick the phone up.

"Michael," said Liz sounding weaker than the last time he had spoke with her.

"You'll never guess where I'm at," said Michael trying to lighten the mood.

"Where?" asked Liz taking a sharp breath.

"I'm going through Cheyenne, Wyoming. I'll be at the Wyoming border in just a little while," said Michael.

"You're making good time," said Liz.

"You okay?" asked Michael.

"Tell me about how Isabel is doing?" asked Liz wanting some good news and get his mind off her for a bit.

"Isabel is doing so good. She is the chief at her hospital, and has a handful of interns following her around. They are like her kids since she never had any of her own. She has a nice house that looks untouched and unlived in. I guess it's a hazard of her job, and she seem happier than I've seen her in a long time. I got to get the insider tour, and it really pays off being related to the chief of surgery. The stuff no one less see on the normal tours I saw. I got to watch a gallbladder surgery in the surgical gallery with some interns. I slept at the hospital for a week strait. I ate, slept and breathed medicine for five days. You would've like it more. I hated being away from you, and the sleep deprivation help with that some." said Michael as a lump started to form in his throat.

"I've missed you to, but Clare has visited me everyday, and then I got myself in here." said Liz as she missed his strong embrace more than anything in this moment.

"I never should have gone so far away," said Michael.

"I made you go cause my mind was made up. Your stubbornness has rubbed off on me, so you were going no matter what. Isabel need you too, but she won't say anything. Ever since Max died she hides what she feels," said Liz knowing Isabel all too well.

"She's going to get a flight out and come see you in a week," said Michael trying to be positive.

"Well have to get the stuff to fix her favorite foods. I have to go to the store cause your son and grandkids have eaten us out of house, and home," said Liz chuckling lightly.

"I go shopping tomorrow afternoon for food," said Michael.

"Call 911 Michael Guerin is going shopping," said Liz lightheartedly.

"I've went shopping before, Parker," said Michael.

"Not by choice ever. I'll be waiting for you," said Liz as she teased her husband.

"She says: I'll wait for you like in '08

When our child was due, but I said, he'll have to wait

Until his dad gets here and stands by my side

Remember, Dear, our son's first cry

Oh, this ain't nothin' new

Sweetheart, I'll wait for you"

"Liz, it's time to push," said Isabel smiling ear to ear.

"No, Michael isn't here. He has to be here," said Liz gritting her teeth.

"The baby doesn't want to wait. He or she is ready now," said Isabel softly.

"I don't care! I'm waiting on Michael, got it?" said Liz grabbing Isabel's shirt as another contraction ripped through her body.

"You might not have a choice, Liz," said Isabel as she free her shirt from Liz's clutches.

"Oh yes I do. Michael has taught me a thing or two, so don't tell me that. This kid is coming on my terms," said Liz with fire in her eyes that match her husband's when he made his mind up.

"Okay Liz," said Isabel not wanting to anger Liz further.

"Where is he? I can't do this without him. I'm not strong enough," sobbed Liz.

"Yes, you are. You two are two halves that make each other whole. Tell me what Alex would think of you having Michael's kid?" asked Isabel trying to occupy Liz until Michael could get there.

"Finally is what he would say. He use to tease me saying I loved Michael. He saw it be for I diiiiiiiiiiiid," shouted Liz at the end as another contraction started.

"These contractions are one after another, Liz," said Isabel sympathetic to her wanting Michael there.

"He can't miss this. He has to be here for the birth," sobbed Liz through the pain.

"I know sweetheart, but you're in so much pain," said Isabel.

"I can make it," said Liz pleading with Isabel with her eyes.

"Ten Minutes," said Isabel not wanting to wait longer.

"Okay," said Liz not knowing if she could wait much longer.

Suddenly Michael burst through the door and went to his wife side.

"Let's get this party started," said Michael and Liz shook her head.

"Deep breath," said Isabel and Liz took a deep breath.

"Push! One.… two.… three.… four.… five.… six.… seven.… eight.… nine.… ten.… Rest!" said Michael as Liz bore down push hard.

"Good girl I can see the head. Deep breath," said Isabel.

"Push! One.… two.… three.… four.… five.… six.… seven.… eight.… nine.… ten.… Rest!" said Michael and heard plop.

"Head is out. One more time, and deep breath," said Isabel after she had suctioned the baby's mouth and nose.

"Push! One.… two.… three.… four.… five.… six.… seven.… eight.… nine.… ten.…!" said Michael as Liz pushed with everything in her.

"It's a boy!" said Isabel as he let out his first cry.

"Our son," said Liz tiredly as Isabel cleaned off their son and the handed him to Liz.

He didn't stop all day to eat a bite

And he finally got there around midnight

The doctor said, she's in a better place

She said to give this you this note just in case.

Running through the hospital Michael ran up to the doctor exiting Liz's room.

"How," asked Michael as the doctor put a note in his hand and he shook his head.

"She not in pain anymore, and she in a better place now," said the doctor.

Michael walked into the room sobbing uncontrollably as he clutched the note. She looked so peaceful, and yet his heart was a storm he couldn't see the end to. Slowly he walked over to her half expecting her to wake up cause of her coloring. As he touched her hand it was so cold. Needing to be close to the love of his life Michael climb into the bed next to her, and held her close. Questions race through his head as he laid their, and guilt consumed. Yet something wouldn't let him blame himself, but his heart still felt like it had been ripped out.

"You're my life. How can I make it without you. I need you to keep me in line. I need you here. I should be mad, but I just hurt so much. Take me with you, please. Life isn't worth it without you," sobbed Michael like baby. Time passed by as world kept turning, and Michael just laid there crying.

He didn't know how much time had passed as someone helped him off the bed as he was in a comatose state. Suddenly found himself in a chair and he screamed bloody murder stumbling onto the floor. His heart was shattered and screaming made thinking imposable. Thinking was the last thing he wanted to do cause it would make the loss of her that much more real. The next thing he knew he felt a prick, and his eyes began to get heavy. Michael fought it with everything in him cause he knew if he slept it would make all this too real. That was one thing he couldn't take not now, and with everything in him he fought the sedation the hospital staff member gave him. Something happened and he didn't know if he was hallucinating or if it was real. He saw Liz kneeling over him, and he could've swore it was Liz.

"Daddy," came Bella's voice, his little girl.

"Read this please," said Michael as he knew it was Bella not her mother, and handed her the note.

"Okay I will, Daddy," said Bella putting her father's head in her lap.

"And it said, I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate.

Oh, I don't care how long it takes

and I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in

Without my love and my best friend.

Oh, this ain't nothin' new.

Sweetheart, I'll wait for you.

P.S. I love you, too!

Sweetheart, I'll wait for you!"

A Month Later….

"Hope you haven't been waiting long, Parker" said Michael causing Liz to spin around.

"Nope," said Liz with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Good cause you spent too much time waiting," said Michael wiping the tears from her eye before they could fall.

"I'd waited forever for you," said Liz smiling.

"Pete hasn't been giving you any trouble has he?" asked Michael.

"Nope," said Liz.

"You could always stand your ground," said Michael as the tears fell down his cheeks from the joy he felt in his heart.

"I learn from you," said Liz.

"I guess I did at least one thing right," said Michael.

"You did so much more than that right," said Liz as she wiped the tears from her husband's eyes.

"I love you so much," said Michael as he took her hand and kiss the palm of her hand.

"I love you forever always," said Liz smiling ear to ear.

"I'll never leave your side again ever," said Michael as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again," said Liz as she leaned into his embrace.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Michael as he kiss the top of Liz head.

"This is going to be good," said Liz.

"I love you, and I can't say it enough." said Michael.

"Well I like hearing it, and we have forever to say it over and over," said Liz.

"That's right, and it will never get old no matter how much time passes. You make everything we've been through worth it," said Michael.

"You're my world," said Liz looking up at Michael.

"I love you, Parker," said Michael.

"I love you too. Are the kids okay?" asked Liz.

"They are so strong, and in the end they'll be okay," said Michael.

"We did right by them, didn't we?" asked Liz.

"We raise two great kids, and they'll raise great kids," said Michael.

"I'll miss them, but we'll see them again one day," said Liz still smiling.

"One day will all be together again. Until then we'll love them from here until the day they come home for good," said Michael.

"Hey Pete we're ready," shouted Liz as they turned to a huge gate so beautiful words couldn't describe it properly.

Suddenly there was rumbling and thundering as the door of the gate slowly opened wide.

"Here we go," said Liz taking Michael's hand.

"Here we go," said Michael as they walked in together, and the doors closed behind them.


End file.
